Eugène
by Ullikumi
Summary: HP-SS / OS : Quand Hermione déboule dans le salon d'Harry avec un chiot abandonné dans les bras, le jeune homme est surpris. Quand, au détour d'une promenade il croise une personne qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années, il l'est encore plus. Où comment tout peut commencer... Par une histoire de chien.


**Eugène :**

* * *

« Un chien ?! »

Hermione hocha la tête avec conviction.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute au juste d'un chien ? » Demanda Harry, l'air incrédule.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé. Dans le genre des questions stupides, celle-là n'était pas mal.

« Bah, à ton avis ? Faire ce que l'on fait habituellement avec un chien ! Le promener, lui faire des caresses, jouer avec lui et, accessoirement, lui donner de quoi manger et boire de temps en temps. Ce que tu veux, quoi. C'est juste un chien, pas un dragon, tu devrais t'en sortir ! »

Le brun ne perdit pas pour autant son air sceptique.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Tu sais, moi et les animaux… Entre Touffu, Norbert, Aragog et le reste, je n'aime pas trop ça. Mauvais souvenirs. » Répliqua le Gryffondor.

« Décide-toi, bon sang. Soit tu le prends, soit je le conduis dans un refuge pour chien. Je ne peux pas le garder, je travaille toute la journée et je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Je me disais simplement que, puisque tu vis seul, un peu de compagnie ne te ferais pas de mal. »

Harry s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion. Dans tous les cas, s'il avait décidé d'opposer une objection à Hermione, elle aurait trouvé quoi répondre et il n'en aurait été que plus indécis qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sa meilleure amie avait déboulé chez lui sans prévenir en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Elle tenait une -adorable, il fallait bien le reconnaitre- petite boule de poils bruns au creux de ses bras. Rapidement, elle lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un chiot abandonné qu'elle avait trouvé dans un carton pas très loin de la bibliothèque où elle travaillait mi-temps.

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt une demi-heure qu'il regardait avec amusement l'animal bondir partout dans son salon et renifler d'un air un peu perdu les tapis, les meubles mais surtout le canapé sur lequel Hermione et lui étaient assis.

Il réprima un sourire quand le chiot s'écrasa par terre après s'être pris les pieds dans une couverture échouée sur le sol et avisa l'air pressé d'Hermione qui commençait à s'agacer.

Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée que quelque chose d'aussi mignon puisse atterrir dans un refuge. Et puis, de toute façon, l'animal avait visiblement l'air d'avoir adopté le canapé de _son_ salon.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Après tout, un chien c'est peut-être une bonne idée. » Répondit lentement le Gryffondor.

Hermione lui fit un sourire éclatant, et, à bien y regarder, un peu victorieux. Harry choisit subtilement de ne pas y faire attention.

« J'étais certaine que ça te ferait plaisir. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom, alors je te laisse en choisir un. Ron m'attend aux Trois Balais, si tu veux venir tu es le bienvenu mais il faut partir maintenant sinon on va être en retard. »

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« En fait, on est déjà en retard. »

Harry grimaça. Les Trois Balais était le bar le plus fréquenté de Pré-au-Lard, et, bien que Voldemort soit mort près de quatre ans auparavant, le brun ne s'était toujours pas habitué à la foule compacte qui s'agglutinait à chaque fois qu'il fréquentait un lieu public sorcier.

Il en venait presque à regretter le temps où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en vie et où il pouvait se déplacer dans une relative tranquillité.

Presque. Quoiqu'à y réfléchir, son raisonnement était peut-être un peu idiot.

C'était cette popularité malvenue qui l'avait poussé à déménager dans une ville de taille moyenne au fin fond de l'Écosse. Il n'y était pas vraiment anonyme mais au moins la population sorcière de la ville – relativement conséquente- avait-elle la courtoisie de ne pas le harceler où qu'il aille. On le fixait un peu longuement, mais rien de bien méchant.

« Merci pour ta proposition, mais je vais vous laisser en amoureux. Je dois aller faire les courses pour… » Son regard se posa sur le chien qui s'était allongé sous la table basse. « ..Pour machin. »

Hermione ne releva pas l'étrange surnom et attrapa d'un geste vif son manteau qu'elle avait laissé à côté de la cheminée. Elle claqua une bise sonore sur la joue de son ami avant de le saluer et de transplanner dans un craquement sonore.

Une fois la brune partie, Harry se tourna vers le chien et le fixa quelques instants.

« Enfin seuls » Dit-il au chien. « J'adore Hermione, vraiment, tu sais… Mais parfois elle me fatigue. » Le brun se sentit idiot d'attendre une réponse de son animal, mais la boule de poils, coopérative, pencha la tête sur le côté et aboya.

Ensuite, elle attrapa un coussin entre ses dents et se mit à le mâchouiller frénétiquement.

« Ça va, j'ai compris, tu as faim. On va te les chercher tes croquettes. » Sourit le Gryffondor.

N'ayant pas encore de laisse à sa disposition, Harry décida d'enfermer le chien dans la maison tandis qu'il prendrait la voiture pour aller faire ses achats à l'animalerie la plus proche de chez lui. Il espérait simplement que boule-de-poils ne ferait pas de dégâts. Enfin, pas trop de dégâts.

Une heure plus tard, il fut accueilli comme un roi par le chiot qui l'attendait devant la porte et posa trois grands sacs d'objets – dont certains, il le savait, étaient parfaitement inutiles- dans l'entrée. Il installa une corbeille rouge (assortie à son tapis) à côté du canapé du salon, essayant de faire comprendre à la petite bestiole perturbatrice qu'elle était censée s'installer dedans et pas sur le canapé.

Sans succès.

Il en eut nettement plus avec le bol de croquettes que le chiot dévora en trois minutes, lui rappelant étrangement lui, plus jeune, se jetant sur la nourriture au premier banquet de l'année, après deux longs mois de privations en tous genres.

Comme il était déjà tard, Harry décida d'emmener son chien en promenade avant d'aller se coucher. Il sortit d'un des sacs en plastique estampillé du logo de l'animalerie une laisse bleu clair ainsi qu'un collier de cuir noir.

Il batailla un long moment avant de parvenir à convaincre le chiot d'enfiler le collier et eut finalement gain de cause quand il réussit à coincer la bête entre la télévision et le mur.

« T'es un difficile toi, pas vrai ? » Dit-il au chien qui boudait au bout de la laisse, lâchant périodiquement de petits gémissements contrariés.

Il ouvrit la porte et se prit une grosse bouffée d'air frais dans la figure. Il fila en vitesse chercher un deuxième pull et un long manteau.

Heureusement pour Harry, il y avait un petit square pas très loin de la maison, à une dizaine de minutes à pieds. Si le trajet avait été plus long, son calvaire n'en aurait été que plus insupportable puisqu'il eut bien du mal à se faire obéir de son animal de compagnie qui, justement, lui faussait compagnie à chaque fois qu'il relâchait son attention. La laisse était clairement un achat judicieux. Quoiqu'un filet de pêche aurait été utile aussi…

Tandis qu'il traversait le pont étroit qui débouchait sur le portail d'entrée du parc, un gamin d'environ six ans le bouscula, suivit de près par sa mère qui lui courrait derrière. Cette dernière lui adressa un bref et crispé sourire d'excuse sans pour autant ralentir sa cadence. À peine eut-elle dépassé Harry qu'elle se remit à interpeller son fils :

« Eugène ! Eugène ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Harry rigola franchement. Avec un prénom pareil, pas étonnant que le gosse ne s'enfuie en courant. Il s'accroupit devant sa boule de poils et lui gratouilla la tête. « Tu ne me fais pas un coup pareil, genre t'enfuir ou quoi, hein ? » Dit-il, méfiant.

Le chien remua la queue avant de tirer un grand coup sur sa laisse. Visiblement, une promenade s'imposait. Il y avait un coin du parc qu'Harry savait particulièrement emprunté par les chiens et leurs maîtres. C'est donc tout naturellement de ce côté qu'il décida de se diriger.

Lorsqu'il était environ à mi-chemin, le chiot, excité par les pigeons au bord d'un étang poisseux se mit à courir frénétiquement autour du jeune homme. Si bien que la laisse, emmêlée autour de ses jambes, l'empêchait de bouger et d'avancer davantage. Harry gesticulait dans tous les sens pour se dégager du nœud qui se resserrait toujours plus lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière l'interpeller.

« Monsieur Potter… Quelle… Étrange surprise. »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond trop puissant dans sa poitrine. Cette voix grave au timbre glacial ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

« Professeur Rogue » Salua le jeune homme, sautillant pour tenter de faire face à son interlocuteur, pas vraiment ravi de la situation dans laquelle le trouvait le professeur.

Il se défit une bonne fois pour tous de ses liens, lâchant au passage un regard noir au clébard responsable de sa gêne actuelle.

Le Gryffondor réprima avec un relatif succès un air surpris devant la vision que son ancien professeur de Potions offrait. Bien différent de ce qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il enseignait encore, Snape avait comme l'air détendu. Les habits de ville qu'il avait revêtu y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. Bien loin de la redingote qu'il portait autrefois, la chemise lui seyait à merveille.

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il fixait son ancien professeur avec un peu trop d'insistance, Harry piqua un fard. Snape haussa un sourcil et ce mouvement facial fit prendre conscience à Harry de l'air extrêmement moqueur qu'arborait l'homme en fixant les pieds du Gryffondor.

Le brun baissa les yeux et constata que la source de l'amusement de Snape à ses dépens était boule de poils qui léchait allègrement les chaussures de cuir de son maître. Bien qu'on pût légitimement remettre en cause la notion de maître dans ce cas précis.

« Je vois que vous avez un animal extrêmement discipliné » Susurra sournoisement le plus âgé.

Comme pour le narguer davantage, il tapa dans les mains et une masse de poils noirs, courts et parfaitement propres vînt s'asseoir sagement à la droite de l'homme.

« Oh.. » Fit Harry « Vous en avez aussi un ? »

Snape grimaça. « Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir de comparaison entre votre clébard et le mien, Potter. Une question d'éducation, et de race, certainement. »

Harry se crispa. Insupportable bâtard.

Il eut l'air un instant ahuri quand Snape siffla et que _sa_ boule de poils à lui s'avança _sagement_ vers son ancien professeur. S'asseyant comme un chien bien dressé, le chiot aboya une fois avant de se laisser caresser les poils du museau par l'homme en chemise.

C'était à la fois un spectacle attachant mais cependant encore plus terriblement agaçant qu'il n'était mignon. Quel traitre, ce chiot.

Il jeta une œillade sombre à son chien qui n'y prit pas garde et commença à tourner joyeusement autour du chien noir de Snape, trois fois plus imposant que lui. Ledit chien leva les yeux vers son maître qui répondit dans un subtil mouvement du menton. L'animal se leva, et, avec la permission silencieuse de son propriétaire, se mit à jouer avec le chiot du Gryffondor.

Mais comment au juste Snape arrivait-il à imposer son autorité à ce point que même les animaux lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil ?

Sans la fierté qui lui brulait la langue, il aurait presque demandé à Snape des conseils pour éduquer sa bête. Mais plutôt que de se ridiculiser davantage (l'épisode de la laisse était largement suffisant pour un journée) Harry décida de combler le silence pesant par une question passe partout.

« Comme s'appelle votre chien ? »

Snape se tourna vers lui. L'air indécis qui s'affichait sur son visage tenait sans doute beaucoup au fait qu'Harry lui adressait la parole presque cordialement. Snape devait redouter un coup fourré de sa part, constata le Gryffondor, presque nostalgique de l'ancien temps. Ce temps où détester Snape était si facile.

Bien que l'amertume que l'ancien attrapeur entretenait envers son professeur de Potions lui morde toujours sauvagement l'estomac, il avait grandi.

À bientôt 24 ans, il n'était plus question de provoquer un esclandre inutile, d'autant plus au beau milieu d'un parc. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis sa scolarité, et même Harry devait admettre que le rôle de Snape au sein des conflits avait été plus qu'important et qu'au final, il n'avait aucune raison de continuer de jeter de l'essence sur le brasier d'une haine sans fondement autre que de fierté mal placée.

« Cerbère. Mon chien s'appelle Cerbère » Snape devait avoir fait un raisonnement semblable, décida le Gryffondor.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes ponctua la réponse concise de l'aîné. Les deux hommes regardaient leurs chiens qui, chose étrange, semblaient s'entendre à merveille.

Snape se tourna légèrement vers son cadet et lui retourna sa question

« Et le vôtre ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Harry paniqua. Son clébard n'avait pas encore de nom, il n'avait tout simplement pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais plutôt que de paraître encore plus idiot que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà, le Gryffondor souffla précipitamment le premier nom qui lui passa par la tête.

« Eugène, il s'appelle Eugène »

Mais quel con.

La mâchoire de Snape se crispa brusquement. Sur le coup, Harry crut qu'il s'agissait là d'une démonstration d'agacement de la part du professeur, mais il apprit plus tard que celui-ci luttait en fait vaillamment contre un fou-rire intérieur.

« Eugène ? » Demanda Snape, une fois son flegme légendaire de retour « et vous vous en occupez depuis longtemps ? »

« Quelques jours à peine » Mentit Harry, essayant de paraître détaché.

« Étonnant qu'il se porte aussi bien, dès lors »

Un instant, Harry failli s'emporter, mais lorsqu'il sonda les pupilles du professeur, il y vit plus de lueur mauvaise.

Si Snape était en train de le taquiner, le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Sans vraiment que les deux hommes n'y prennent garde, la ballade avait repris. Voyant qu'Eugène (nouvellement baptisé) restait tranquille, le brun avait détaché la laisse de celui-ci, ne laissant que le collier vert au bout duquel pendant un petit médaillon en forme de patte.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités au cours desquelles Harry apprit que Snape enseignait toujours, que Mc Gonagall avait repris la direction du collège et enfin que Flitwick partait à la retraite l'année suivante, laissant un poste d'enseignant vacant. Le brun savait déjà pour le poste étant donné qu'Hermione était sur le point de proposer sa candidature, démarche dans laquelle Ron l'encourageait vivement.

Harry demanda des nouvelles de ses anciens camarades serpentard, les yeux dans le vide et manquant par conséquent l'air surpris de son aîné.

Un long silence accueillit sa question.

« L'intégration est compliquée si vos familles sont du côté des perdants. » Répondit simplement le professeur. « Monsieur Zabini s'en sort bien, puisqu'il est parti vivre aux États-Unis, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour d'autres. Monsieur Malfoy, par exemple. Parkinson aussi à de gros ennuis, surtout depuis le décès de sa mère. J'ai essayé de les aider mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand-chose. L'opinion publique n'est pas vraiment en faveur des Serpentards pour le moment, Monsieur Potter. Même le climat à Poudlard est particulier. »

« Ce n'est pas juste » Commenta simplement Harry « Les coupables ont été condamnés, maintenant, ceux qui restent devraient pouvoir profiter de la paix au même titre que les autres. »

Snape hocha la tête. Si une guerre était toujours injuste, la paix qui s'en suivait l'était rarement beaucoup plus. Il continua d'observer son compagnon de promenade qui, les yeux dans le vague, paraissait ancré dans les méandres de son cerveau, occupé à réfléchir à on-ne-savait-quoi.

Fichu Potter, plus si désagréable que ça. C'était déstabilisant.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant le portail d'entrée du parc. Les chiens avaient passé une heure à se courir mutuellement derrière et le chiot du brun commençait à fatiguer.

« Nous nous recroiseront peut-être un autre jour ? » Demanda Harry, incertain.

Snape hocha la tête. « Avec… Plaisir, monsieur Potter. » Les mots lui brulaient la langue, ça se voyait.

Il tourna les talons et prit la direction inverse à celle qui menait chez le Gryffondor. Après quelques pas, Snape se retourna. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Au fait, monsieur Potter, tant que j'y pense... Eugène est une femelle »

Les joues d'Harry s'embrasèrent tandis que le professeur s'éloignait, un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage. Harry fixa la silhouette de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue, jouant l'équilibriste entre sa gêne et son hilarité.

L'hilarité l'emporta, et son rire vînt s'écraser en écho sur les murs du quartier.

* * *

Harry s'ennuyait.

Il avait suffi que deux nouvelles données s'ajoutent à l'équation de son quotidien pour qu'il s'aperçoive enfin que celui-ci était incroyablement monotone.

Eugène égayait ses journées, c'était certain. Mais la présence humaine lui manquait. Avant sa rencontre avec Snape, quatre jours auparavant, les visites ponctuelles de Ron et d'Hermione suffisaient amplement à lui donner l'illusion d'avoir une vie sociale satisfaisante. Le reste du temps, il lisait, savourant le confort d'une année de congés bien méritée après cinq longues années d'études dont deux en temps de guerre.

Mais depuis sa conversation avec le professeur, d'anciens souvenirs de sa vie d'avant lui étaient revenus en mémoire et le Gryffondor constatait avec amertume qu'il n'avait finalement plus vraiment de quoi remplir les longues heures qui composaient une journée.

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était plus tard qu'il ne le pensait.

« Eugène » Cria-t-il, brisant le silence de son salon.

Il entendit un bruissement dans le canapé derrière lui. Le chien se léchait les babines, remuant joyeusement la queue en regardant son maître qui s'était levé.

Le Gryffondor sourit. Le chiot était vraiment trop mignon.

Il avait vainement essayé de changer le nom de la bestiole mais celle-ci ne répondait qu'à celui qu'il lui avait donné sur un coup de tête, le fameux jour de la première ballade. Parfois, Harry se demandait si son chien ne faisait pas exprès de le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais un chien ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, si ?

« Allez, viens ma belle, on part en ballade ! »

La chienne jappa et sauta du canapé. Comme d'habitude, Harry batailla avec son chien pour lui faire accepter la laisse, et, une fois que ce fut fait, ils partirent.

À chaque ballade, le Gryffondor s'était surpris à rechercher inconsciemment la silhouette familière de son ancien professeur. Cependant, en trois jours, il ne l'avait pas recroisé.

C'est lorsqu'Harry bifurqua vers l'étang que sa chienne tira soudainement sur la laisse en aboyant si fort que les canards s'en allèrent sur l'autre rive. Entrainé par boule-de-poils qui s'était mise à courir, le brun finit par comprendre pourquoi sa chienne s'était soudainement emballée.

À une dizaine de mètres de l'étang, un peu en amont sur le chemin, Snape et son chien se promenaient. À bout de souffle, Harry ralentit et salua le maître des Potions.

« Bonsoir Potter, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. » Fit Snape ironique.

Harry ne releva pas, parfaitement conscient d'être ridicule. Détachant la laisse d'Eugène -puisque Snape était là, sa bestiole allait enfin se tenir tranquille- il se tourna vers son aîné et lui jeta un aimable mais peu chaleureux sourire.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Snape hocha la tête. Harry se fit la réflexion que l'homme semblait fatigué, ce qu'il n'avait pas repéré lors de la précédente rencontre.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez remarqué à quel point nos chiens s'entendent bien ? » Sourit Harry, désignant de l'index les deux animaux qui jouaient un peu plus loin.

« Oui, c'est étonnant, je me demande bien ce que Cerbère peut trouver à votre agaçant clébard » Répondit Snape. Le sourire d'Harry s'étrangla.

Le Gryffondor, piqué au vif et rendu irritable par sa course forcée, répliqua un peu trop brusquement « Pourquoi vous persistez à me provoquer, Snape ? Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années nous pourrions faire des efforts pour nous entendre ! De plus notre rencontre de la dernière fois m'avait laissé espérer que.. »

Snape le coupa « Je m'excuse, Potter. C'est l'habitude, je suppose. Je suis autant disposé que vous à ce que nous… nous entendions, comme vous dites. J'ai simplement du mal avec le fait que vous ne soyez plus cet agaçant élève que vous étiez lors de votre scolarité. Discuter avec vous ne m'est pas naturel. »

Harry ne répliqua pas. C'était vrai qu'il avait cherché les ennuis plus d'une fois, et de toute façon l'air inébranlable de Snape le dissuadait de toute remarque.

Mais l'homme était perturbé, même si son cadet ne pouvait pas le voir.

Ses propres paroles l'avaient pris de court. Snape n'avait pas l'habitude de vouloir faire des efforts avec quiconque, encore moins avec Potter, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps d'entretenir des relations avec quiconque.

Snape vivait seul et aimait ça. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

N'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque le professeur revînt à lui, il constata que son ancien élève était calmement en train de marcher à ses côtés.

Quelque part entre la fin des combats et aujourd'hui, Potter avait appris à se taire et à marcher silencieusement.

Quelque part entre la fin des combats et aujourd'hui, Snape avait appris qu'il ne connaissait pas Potter.

Lorsqu'ils durent se dire au revoir, une fois la boucle de promenade achevée, Snape était presque déçu.

Mais s'il avait été un peu plus attentif, il se serait aperçu qu'une fois de plus, un brun aux yeux verts étrangement soucieux suivait sa silhouette qui s'en allait.

Mais soucieux de quoi…

* * *

Six heures. Au moins deux heures trop tôt. Quoique finalement…

Harry déposa sur la table basse et se tourna vers le côté droit du canapé, celui dans lequel son chiot était étendu. « Tu veux faire une promenade, Eugène ? » S'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

Le chien ouvrit un œil, grogna puis se tourna sur l'autre flanc. Ok, peut-être que quatre promenades suffisaient pour le moment. La journée n'était même pas finie et puis il avait plus de chance de croiser Snape le soir, pas vrai ?

Le Gryffondor fit léviter la télécommande vers lui et zappa quelques minutes de chaîne en chaîne, se décidant finalement pour un documentaire sur la construction des premières pyramides égyptiennes.

Intéressant, mais pas au point de combler l'ennui du brun qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Depuis qu'il croisait Snape quasi-quotidiennement, Harry se surprenait parfois à penser à son ancien professeur en cours de journée. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent, d'ailleurs.

Snape était amusant. Ce mot seul suffisait à faire griller les neurones de l'ancien élève, mais même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde Harry n'aurait pu soutenir sans sourciller que le maître des Potions ne le faisait pas rire.

Ce n'était pas un humour blagueur, mais une sorte d'ironie poussée à l'extrême, le tout serti d'un flegme auquel le Gryffondor était de plus en plus réceptif. À force d'observer le professeur, il avait fini par déceler une sorte de mécanique des comportements de Snape. Quand celui-ci plaisantait, il y avait comme un infime sursaut de son sourcil droit, tandis qu'agacé il crispait la mâchoire d'une façon caractéristique.

Harry regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois. Le temps passait trop lentement.

Après manger, il sortirait.

Eugène reprit du poil de la bête une fois son bol de croquettes posé sur le sol. Harry dévora quelques sushis qu'il avait acheté le matin même. L'heure de la promenade digestive approchait à grands pas.

« Cette fois-ci, nous sortons » Fit Harry, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Sa chienne avait été coopérative, cette fois, le Gryffondor en était satisfait.

Mais il ne le fut pour de bon que lorsque la silhouette de Snape se dessina sur ses pupilles.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui est le plus difficile dans le métier d'enseignant ? » Demanda Harry après s'être arrêté quelques secondes pour gratouiller le poil soyeux de Cerbère.

« Les élèves » Répondit Snape, remarquant que son chien, habituellement hostile à toute présence autre que la sienne, paraissait tolérer le Gryffondor. Harry partit dans un fou-rire, sans voir que, dissimulé dans la pénombre, la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux du professeur était presque satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Honnêtement, qui était l'élève le plus casse-pieds que vous n'ayez jamais eu, Snape ? »

« Pour vous, ça sera professeur Snape. » Sourit l'aîné. « Le plus casse-pieds ? Si je vous enlève de la liste dont vous êtes évidemment le premier nom, Potter, sans doute s'agirait-il de Londubat ou bien des jumeaux rouquins… Chacun dans un registre différent bien sûr. Neville était catastrophique en Potions, de loin l'élève le moins talentueux que j'ai pu avoir. Les jumeaux étaient brillants, bien que ça me coûte de le dire. Le problème se situait plutôt dans la manière dont ils exploitaient leur… Talent. »

Le rire d'Harry se calma peu à peu.

« Et encore, je suis certain que vous ne connaissez pas un dixième des farces de Gred et Forge… »

Le professeur lui jeta un regard encourageant.

Harry raconta.

Snape se rendit compte avec effarement que c'était lui qui devenait presque bavard.

Et qu'il s'habituait très vite à la présence de Potter.

* * *

« Hermione, j'ai un problème ! » Dit Harry, l'écran de son téléphone collé à sa barbe naissante. Il se négligeait un peu en ce moment.

« Un problème ? C'est grave ? Si c'est à propos du chien, non, je ne le récupèrerai pas. Maintenant c'est ton chien, tu te débrouilles. « Répondit son amie, semblant un peu agacée.

« Non, rien à voir… Enfin si, mais pas directement. Tu pourrais passer à la maison ce soir ? J'ai vraiment besoin de parler. » Le ton du jeune homme était faible et indécis. La jeune femme remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas et que son ami avait vraiment besoin d'elle.

« Excuse-moi Harry, j'ai été un peu sèche… Je suis débordée à la bibliothèque en ce moment et un client abominable vient de me hurler dessus. Tu m'invites à manger ce soir ? »

« D'acc, on fait ça. Merci 'Mione. Lasagnes faites maison, ça te va ? »

« Nickel, à toutes ! »

Elle raccrocha. Harry se demanda soudain si appeler Hermione était vraiment la meilleure des idées pour se confier sur ce sujet-là en particulier. Pourvu qu'elle ne ramène pas Ron…

* * *

« Ron ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais aussi ce soir ! » S'écria Harry, faussement enjoué. Il se força à sourire mais profita de l'accolade que le rouquin lui fit pour jeter une œillade mauvaise à Hermione.

La brune grimaça et haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix » Articula-t-elle silencieusement.

Haussant les yeux au ciel, le Gryffondor conduisit ses deux amis jusqu'à la salle à manger. D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, il fit venir un couvert supplémentaire pour son invité-surprise.

« Mangeons vite avant que ça refroidisse » Sourit Harry.

« Alors, quelles nouvelles nécessitaient ma présence immédiate ce soir ? Un second conflit mondial, un mage noir de retour ? Ou bien un problème d'un autre genre » Le clin-d 'œil qui suivit la diatribe figea le Gryffondor quelques instants.

Il avait l'étrange impression que sa meilleure amie sous-entendait quelque chose de précis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir, si ?

« Pas de conflit mondial, je te rassure… Mais c'est à cause d'Eugène… Depuis qu'il habite avec moi je n'arrête pas de penser à ce type et ça me rend fou ! »

Perplexes, les deux invités se regardèrent avant de se tourner dans un bel ensemble vers leur ami commun.

« Harry… C'est qui Eugène ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais rencontré un mec… Je pensais que depuis Brandon, tu avais décidé de 'rester célibataire parce que les mecs c'est vraiment prise de tête' et que tu ne comptais pas changer d'avis de sitôt »

« Nan, nan, vous ne comprenez rien, Eugène c'est le clébard qu'Hermione m'a ramené l'autre jour. » Expliqua le brun en désignant son animal du menton. « Le problème, c'est le gars que j'ai croisé en allant promener Eugène… »

« Attends une minute » L'interrompit Hermione. « Tu as appelé ton chien Eugène ? »

Harry rougit devant l'incongruité de la situation. Décidément, il n'en finirait jamais de regretter cette fameuse soirée.

« En fait, c'est une chienne. Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard… »

« T'inquiète vieux, on ne te juge pas. Bon, c'est sûr qu'Eugène c'est un peu particulier comme nom, mais après tout tu fais ce que tu veux hein, chacun ses goûts... »

La chienne qui était assise à côté de la chaise d'Harry aboya soudain et le jeune homme lui lança un petit morceau de lasagne qu'elle attrapa en plein vol, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

« Bref, le premier jour où j'ai été promener la bestiole, j'ai croisé quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps… » Avisant le regard curieux du rouquin, Harry ajouta aussitôt « Oui vous le connaissez, et non je ne vous dirai pas qui c'est. »

Il se tut quelques instants, tentant en vain d'organiser ses pensées qui arrivaient par vagues sans queue ni tête.

« Au début, ça m'a juste fait bizarre de le croiser, nous n'étions pas forcement en bons termes à l'époque. Mais dès le lendemain matin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me poser des tonnes de questions sur ce qu'il devenait, comment était sa vie maintenant, où il habite… Enfin, en clair, je pense à lui tout le temps. Je ne comprends pas, les gars. Surtout que bizarrement, ça fait quelques fois qu'on se croise -nos chiens respectifs s'entendent à merveille- et tout se passe bien »

Harry s'interrompit après sa longue diatribe, essoufflé et encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était avant de commencer à parler.

Dans les pupilles d'Hermione brillait une lueur malicieuse.

« Donc t'es amoureux quoi » Conclut-elle.

« QUOI ?! Mais tu n'as rien compris… Je ne peux pas être tombé amoureux de ce type. Nan, c'est juste que je suis curieux et que je suis un peu en manque de vie sociale, voilà tout. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir, 'Mione. Pour me changer les idées. »

Le couple se jeta un regard entendu mais ne répondit pas et laissa la conversation suivre son chemin.

Mais aucun ne s'y trompait, il y avait anguille sous roche.

Après le repas, les trois amis s'installèrent au salon et discutèrent un moment avant que le regard de la seule fille de la bande ne se pose sur l'horloge murale.

« Nom de dieu ! Il est tard et nous travaillons demain, Ron ! Je pense que nous n'allons plus tarder… »

Harry se souvînt soudain qu'il n'avait pas emmené sa chienne faire sa ballade du soir. « Venez au moins promener le chien avec moi avant de partir, après je vous libère, promis ! » Insista Harry. Ron et Hermione acceptèrent et enfilèrent leurs vestes tandis qu'Harry courait derrière Eugène pour tenter de l'attacher à sa laisse.

« Tu devrais peut-être songer à envoyer Eugène chez un dresseur, non ? » Demanda Hermione. Le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres à ce moment précis agaça le propriétaire de l'animal dissipé parce qu'il ressemblait trop à celui d'une autre personne.

Le jeune femme se tût devant son regard fusillant.

Ils sortirent tous les trois et continuèrent à discuter, joyeux, jusqu'au parc où Harry sentit une pointe de nostalgie l'envahir. Il jetait quelques regards circulaires autour de lui, mais il était bien trop tard pour que Snape aille promener son chien, raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à ses amis de l'accompagner. Inconscient du regard scrutateur de ses deux amis qui avaient parfaitement repéré son manège, Harry menait la marche.

Derrière lui, Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, sursautèrent violemment quand Eugène se mit à aboyer comme une folle et à tirer sur sa laisse avec un enthousiasme encore plus débordant qu'elle n'en avait habituellement, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Harry sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son corps quand il comprit où le tirait sa chienne et résista de tout son poids contre la traction de son animal de compagnie. Mais la chienne était bruyante et, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, deux silhouettes noires s'étaient retournées.

Juste trop près pour que les trois promeneurs ne reconnaissent pas la plus grande d'entre elles.

Hermione sourit et fit un signe de main à l'homme qui s'avançait vers eux.

« Professeur Snape ! Enchantée de vous revoir ! » Dit-elle. Ron grommela.

« Moi de même, Miss Granger. Monsieur Potter, heureux de vous revoir… » Fit-il, poli. Ensuite, se détournant d'un geste vif, il siffla.

Il y eut un moment de battement lorsque Cerbère, le gros chien noir de du professeur se jeta en aboyant sur Eugène. Harry blanchit soudain lorsque le regard du rouquin s'éclaira et que son ami se tourna vers lui en hurlant :

« Oh putain Harry, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Le mec dont tu parlais, c'est Snape ? Tu as craqué sur SNAPE ? »

Hermione claqua sa main sur son front, dépitée. Parfois, Ron manquait vraiment de tact et de discrétion. Les joues roses, elle agrippa son petit ami (qui entre temps s'était rendu compte de sa bourde et avait considérablement blêmi) par le bras et le tira plus loin en lâchant un timide « Désolé Harry, mais on doit y aller, à plus ! »

Ils laissèrent derrière eux un silence très gênant.

Snape était figé, s'imprégnant lentement des mots que le roux idiot avait hurlé.

« Craqué sur Snape ? » Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Harry avait l'étrange impression d'être mort de honte. Littéralement, mort de honte. Les mots s'emmêlèrent dans sa bouche et sortirent, confus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que Ron est un crétin fini ? Vous le savez déjà, non ?» Soupira Harry. « Enfin, craqué est un bien grand mot. Disons simplement que j'ai expliqué à mes amis qu'en ce moment je pensais pas mal à quelqu'un et qu'ils ont un peu surinterprété la chose… » Tenta d'expliquer le brun. Son ton était tellement tremblant que Snape n'était même pas sûr d'avoir compris correctement la phrase.

« Potter ? » Harry n'osa pas lever la tête, trop occupé à fixer la pointe de ses pieds. « Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que vous venez de dire… »

Dans la tête d'Harry, les pensées tournaient à une allure folle. Et ce qui surprenait le brun d'une façon terriblement dérangeante c'était la peur irrationnelle qu'il ressentait à l'idée que Snape le rejette. Cette peur remettait en question la profondeur des sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver pour l'homme.

On ne pouvait pas tenir à ce point à une simple connaissance, si ?

Harry décida d'être lâche et lâcha, à bout de souffle :

« Écoutez, Snape, oubliez-ça. Ronald a émis une hypothèse absurde et je m'en excuse. Pourrions-nous simplement continuer à nous promener comme nous le faisons depuis quelques semaines ? Votre présence m'est vraiment agréable et je n'ai pas envie que ça change. »

Le cœur de l'homme s'était tour à tour gonflé puis gelé dans sa poitrine.

Une hypothèse absurde, hein ?

Il se força à esquisser un rictus ressemblant vaguement à un sourire et orienta la conversation vers un sujet plus neutre.

Pour rien au monde il ne voulait risquer de perdre la compagnie de ce crétin congénital, lui non plus.

Surtout pas.

* * *

Harry faisait la gueule.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que le fiasco du parc avait eu lieu et il refusait toujours d'adresser la parole à son couple d'amis. En vérité, le brun savait que c'était de la mauvaise foi.

S'il était en colère à ce point, c'était contre lui. Parce qu'il avait été le dernier à se rendre compte de cette chose tellement évidente qu'il se sentait si bête maintenant.

Bordel, il ressentait _quelque chose_ pour Snape.

Tôt ou tard, ça allait lui attirer des emmerdes.

Après tout, c'était Snape.

* * *

Depuis le fameux incident provoqué par M. Weasley, Severus Snape râlait ferme.

La gêne entre lui et son ancien élève ne s'était toujours pas dissipée…

Ils continuaient de se rejoindre quasi-quotidiennement pour la promenade de leur chien, l'heure de rendez-vous s'étant petit à petit fixée aux alentours des neuf heures du soir. En apparence, ils discutaient comme deux bons amis, mais quelque chose ennuyait le professeur.

Un on-ne-sait-quoi avait changé chez Potter. Une distance presque imperceptible pourrissait leur relation cordiale.

Le brun était toujours tendu quand ils se voyaient. Bien que ce fait puisse être interprétable de nombreuses façons, Severus n'en voyait qu'une.

Il gênait Potter.

C'était aussi que l'autre interprétation était…

Plus ennuyante à traiter.

Snape était incertain.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Eugène était particulièrement en forme.

Lorsqu'Harry et sa chienne partirent se promener, le Gryffondor avait comme une étincelle de joie dans l'estomac. C'était une belle soirée, ni trop chaude ni trop fraiche, Harry attendait avec impatience de rejoindre Snape.

Vers neuf heure quart, il salua le professeur, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le sourire lui fut rendu tandis que les deux hommes restaient silencieux.

Le brun avait oublié de détacher la laisse d'Eugène, et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle sa chienne, contrariée, se mit à courir en cercle autour des jambes de son maître.

Harry perdit l'équilibre et ne dut son salut qu'à Snape qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le brun, surpris, avait eu comme premier réflexe d'agripper l'épaule de Snape tandis que le bras de celui-ci lui retenait le bas du dos.

Aucun des deux ne lâchèrent.

Le cœur d'Harry battait si fort que Severus le sentait pulser contre son bras.

Il sourit, puis se décida. Cette situation devenait absurde...

Qu'il ne soit jamais dit que Severus Snape était lâche.

« Je pense, Monsieur Potter, que je pourrai m'habituer à vous avoir dans mes bras »

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent. Le professeur sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre un long moment, puis reprendre lentement son rythme dans le sourire qui fleurissait sur le visage fin du brun.

Eugène et Cerbère continuèrent de jouer, inconscient que l'avenir de leur maître se jouait à deux mètres.

Et pourtant, les chiens aboyèrent de concert quand Harry posa ses lèvres contre celles du terrible maître des Potions.

* * *

« Oh, bonjour professeur ! » S'écria Hermione « Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vu aujourd'hui »

La bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer, la jeune femme était occupée à trier les livre rendus de la semaine et de les poser en tas sur un chariot roulant. Snape répondit à son salut.

« Cerbère va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle « Vous ne l'avez pas emmené avec vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Un ami à moi est resté à la maison avec les chiens » Répondit Snape, fatigué de sa soirée de la veille. Il s'éloigna du comptoir et s'enfonça à pas rapide dans l'aile gauche de la bibliothèque.

Derrière lui, Hermione avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Si le professeur ne s'était pas rendu-compte d'un détails précis dans sa phrase, Hermione ne l'avait pas loupé…. « Les chiens », hein.

Hermione avait une toute petite idée quant à l'identité de l'ami en question...

Ils en avaient mis du temps, tout de même.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle avait été acheter ce chien pour Harry, et quatre qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé son plan.

« Au fait, Miss Granger… » Susurra Snape, faisant sursauter Hermione qui ne l'avait pas entendu faire demi-tour. « Vous êtes peut-être une bonne entremetteuse, mais vous faites une horrible actrice. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre votre manège mais je vous ai finalement percée à jour. »

La jeune femme s'était figée.

« Dès lors, je me dois de vous remercier.»

* * *

 _"Severus, vous méritez d'être heureux" Souffla Dumbledore "Simplement, il faut que vous vous rappeliez qu'il est impossible d'obtenir le bonheur sans courage."_

"À quoi tu penses, Severus ?" Demanda Harry, encore endormi.

Son homme était allongé à ses côtés et semblait dans la lune.

"À rien Harry, à rien..."

* * *

 _Finite Incantatem._


End file.
